Speak Your Mind
by chibiwolfgurl
Summary: ONESHOT. sort of a 'what if' story. New Moon spoilers...kinda. either way Bella is about to jump when something unexpected happens. like i said my own version...R


CWG: Hey everyone. This is my first Twilight fanfic and it's only a one shot so I hope you enjoy anyway. BTW this story gives spoilers on New Moon if I haven't already made that point clear. I know I should be working on my other story but I have writers block. (pouts) either way enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

BTW this is my version of the whole cliff scene. Sorry but it may get a bit confusing…

♦♦♦♦

**Speak your mind**

As Bella stared over the horizon admiring the view from where she stood she couldn't help but hear _his_ voice. _"Please Bella don't do this."_ Edward's velvet voice begged in her thoughts. She shook her head clear of regret and looked down from where she stood. The cliff she stood on seemed to look over the entire ocean. She thought about everything once more before taking a step back.

"_Bella, don't do this."_ His voice echoed again through her mind. She let a single tear slide down her face as she remembered his face. It was times like these she was happy he couldn't read her mind. She didn't want her one true love to know how much her heart ached for him to return.

"_Bella."_ Edward's voice growled in frustration as she stepped forward slightly preparing for what she was planning. The sound of waves crashing below echoed louder than his voice.

'I love you so much Edward.' She thought as hard as she could. She hoped that if anything that thought would reach him wherever he was.

"_I love you too."_ His velvet voice answered. The girl smirked to herself as she wiped another tear with her pale hand.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked the voice accusingly. She paused and waited for an answer. She knew she was stalling but she didn't care as long as she could hear his voice.

When he didn't answer she began to move forward again. _"Bella, please."_ His voice called but she ignored it as she picked up her speed.

"_Bella. BELLA, NO!"_ she heard his velvet voice call clearer than ever. Bella couldn't believe it. She slowed her pace slightly and turned at the last minute to catch one last sight.

A blur of Topaz caught her eyes as her body was in midair. Her eyes grew in shock and sorrow as she saw the love of her life standing there at the edge staring helplessly down as she fell.

"BELLA!" his velvet voice choked as she slipped below the waves. Bella let her tears fall freely as she realized what she had done.

The cold water seemed to crush her under the force of the current. She felt herself being thrown like a doll. She tried with all her might to fight her way to the surface but couldn't even see her pale skin through the dark water. She could hear the haunting voice calling to her from inside her mind.

"_Bella! Swim! You have to swim!"_ Edward's voice begged. She tried again but found it even harder to move. She could slowly feel the air in her lungs disappearing as she gagged on water.

'It's no use. I'm going to drown. What was he doing here? He said he wasn't ever coming back. Why did he have to come back _now?_ Of course I'm glad he came back but seriously could he have been any more late!' her mind raced from each thought to another. At first she was just surprised to see his Topaz eyes staring at her but after that came a mix of feelings. Happiness, Disappointment, and even fear haunted her emotions at that moment.

"_Bella! Don't go blaming me because you're suicidal. Why did you do that? My god Bella, I can't loose you again." _A velvet voice echoed again. Bella's eyes widened as she realized that this voice wasn't the one that haunted her thoughts since that night with Jessica. This voice seemed new. Almost as if Edward were standing, or swimming, next to her. _"God if only she'd never met me. Then she wouldn't have ever had to go through this. I am such an idiot." _He continued. Bella soon realized she was yelling at the voice with her thoughts.

'DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! EDWARD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!' she screamed in her mind. She seemed to gasp slightly for air as her mind slowly began to get dark like the water around her. She felt a pressure pulling at her and found herself either rising or falling deeper, she couldn't tell.

"_Bella…is that you?"_ the voice asked in surprise. Now Bella was beginning to get angry even while her mind refused to stay conscious.

'WELL DUH. WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? I MEAN COME ON, YOU _ARE_ A FIGMENT OF _MY_ IMAGINATION! WHO DID YOU THINK YOU WERE TALKING TO?' she screamed.

"_Please don't yell love. I'm standing right here. Bella if you can hear me, please open you eyes."_ The voice tried to calm her down. It was then that she realized the voice not only echoed through her thoughts but through her ears as well. She slowly opened her eyes to be welcomed by a pair of caring topaz ones.

"Edward…" Bella whispered with what she seemed to think was her voice. Edward smiled down at the girl and stroked her cheek with his cold, pale fingers.

"Shh. It's alright now. I've got you. Bella, tell me, do you know what I'm thinking?" he calmly asked as he began to lift the girl into his lap.

Bella stared up into his eyes for a moment before gasping in shock. She slowly nodded her head before glaring at the boy.

'Don't you dare leave me again Edward Cullen or else I'll have Alice turn me.' She threatened in her mind. She watched as his face shifted from shock to a crooked grin.

"I'm not going anywhere love." He whispered into Bella's ear.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Okay well that's it. **BTW** before you say anything I am not an idiot. I know that Edward would never have been able to be there because of the stupid treaty and I know that Bella and Edward will never have the whole 'connection' like they do in this story. He wouldn't normally be able to hear her thoughts and she wouldn't hear his. I just felt like writing this story as a sort of **What if **deal. Either way I hope you enjoyed my little fantasy. Until next time…


End file.
